Tokemei Sentai Go-Buster: IS Ready? GO!
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: The IS weren't the only incredible things humanity had created among them is an energy source called Enetron which if properly invested could match an IS. But the evil Vaglass want it for themselves only the Go-Busters team stand in there way and protect humanity even if they don't get the credit for it. Now Buster and IS Ready? GO! Pairings still being decided.


Tokemai Sentai Go-Busters: IS Ready? GO!

ESKK: Hurray a IS fic with Go Busters! I'm surprised no one had thought of it before but well what are you going to do. Anyway enjoy this chapter and depending on how it turns out I might continue it. So leave a review, favorite, and a follow for this fic enjoy.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"**Metaroid,"**

_"Morphing brace,"_

(Scene break)

*music insert

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the OC Blue Buster everything else I don't own.

N.C. 2012 IS's were introduced to humanity where only woman can pilot it. But a massive energy source Enetron is the foundation of city functions. After it are the Vaglass, a threat to humanity. The Go-Busters are youths entrusted with the special missions to fight and protect people.

(Start)

A young man of the age 15 by the name of Ichika Orimura was sitting on a table reading a newspaper. He was dressed in a black and red suit with fingerless gloves and a badge that said Go-Buster on a strap. He was wearing Combat boots as he black hair was out of his eyes. In modern society Ichika would look like another inferior male sense woman have gotten a bit arrogant with their IS's. He soon turned the page and freaked out when his eyes laid upon... a chicken. Ichika began to freeze up at the site of the chicken picture because he and chickens don't have a good history.

"Oi Ichika," came a voice as a red machine came into the house looking for his buddy as Ichika looked over.

"Oh hey Nick," Ichika said as the red human like machine that resembled a cheetah, and had handle bars on his head as he looked at his partner.

"Well we have to report to base all of us are needed for a mission," Nick said as he walked to the houses garage.

"On my way," Ichika said as he began walking.

(At the Garage)

Nick arrived followed by Ichika who put his helmet on before Nick jumped up and transformed into a motorcycle. "Get on partner," Nick said as Ichika nodded and got on and revved the engine.

The Garage door opened before the duo drove off to the large building where the city gets much of its power supply called Enetron from.

(Later)

Ichika and Nick arrived at the mission briefing room as on the large table was another member of Go-Buster in a similar age as him if not a year older. The main difference was his hair style which was spikey and his Buster Uniform was blue instead of red. Next to him was a large Gorilla like robot with a steering wheel on its face as Ichika sat next to his partner.

"I didn't miss the briefing did I Taiyo?" Ichika asked to the unnamed youth.

"Nope you're right on time Ichika," Taiyo said as they waited for the mission briefing to start.

That was when the door opened and there commanding officer arrived with a few files in his hand that had the symbol for IS academy.

"Ah boys just in time too." The commanding officer said while putting the files on the table.

The two picked it up as Ichika was shocked. "Wait this is data on IS academy," Ichika said as that was a place a lot of men don't like.

"Yes IS academy is a school that teaches woman how to use IS's remember those IS unites we brought in last week?" the commander said as Ichika and Taiyo nodded. "Good then we found you two were surprisingly compatible with an IS so we began developing our own specially designed Buster IS so far we have three working ones and once Nick and Gorisaki combine with those IS you will be able to use them as well as you can use your Mecha," the commander said as Ichika and Taiyo nodded. "Anyway the reason I'm telling you this is because the academy is situated right on top of natural untapped Enetron which the Vaglass have no doubt found out about so your special mission is to guard the academy and its student until we find a way to access that Enetron before Vaglass can," the commander said as Ichika and Taiyo stood up.

"Youkai!" they said doing the Go-Buster Salute.

"Very well you shall pose as students as to not arouse suspicion if anyone ask you are the only males that can use and IS, Nick and Gorisaki will also be brought to a secret room in the Academy so we can transport you gear there Nick and Gorisaki will be able to lead you there," the commander said as Ichika and Taiyo understood. "You have your mission now go prepare," he said as the two nodded.

"Youkai!" they said before leaving.

(Scene break a few days later)

Ichika Orimura and Taiyo Suzaku were sitting in a classroom filled with girl who were all looking at them. Ichika was keeping a calm and straight face knowing his mission was to pose as a student and protect his fellow students. On his risk was his Buster Changer as Nick was in there assigned room hiding and waiting for night time to lead them to this new secret base of theirs? Ichika was seating a bit when he noticed his old childhood friend Houki as he was trying to act calm for the mission.

But he hadn't seen his friend in years so it was stirring up old feelings that involved her.

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the student homeroom meeting." The vice homeroom teacher, Maya Yamada, stood in front of the blackboard as she earnestly smiled at everyone. She had a petite figure, and doesn't look any different than a student. However, wearing clothes that didn't quite match her body made her look even more petite. And it looked ever more out of place with her large olive green eyes, behind her hazy glasses.

"Then everyone, let's get along with each other over the next year~"

However, the classroom was filled with an awkward mood, nobody reacted.

'She's supposed to be a teacher?' Taiyo thought surprised on how young she looks.

Maya realizing this felt awkward before she began to speak. "Well then let's begin with introductions we can start with the A's and go down the list on the rolls," she said as Ichika began to think to himself.

'Houki is here this might make my mission harder then I first thought and add that many of these students are looking at me like they never seen a guy before is making transforming out of the question. Maybe if I can be calm about this and try and squeeze myself out of crowds I can possible transform,' he thought as he turned to Houki who glanced as him before she turned away with a serious look on her face. 'Looks like Houki is mad at me for something I mean sure we haven't seen each other in years but I don't think I did something that bad did I?' he thought before he was knocked out of his musing.

"Orimura-san!" came Maya's voice as Ichika looked and saw a hologram of his name coming from his desk. "Sorry but we started with the A's and are now at the O's so if you would can you please introduce yourself," Maya said being real nice about it.

Ichika sighed before standing up as he didn't seem amused. "My name is Ichika Orimura and I wish to but men and woman on equal terms again instead of one being superior to the other," Ichika partially lied as it was true when the Vaglass was defeated he wanted to study Enetron and create something that men can use and face an IS head to head.

"Well that's a good dream to have and who knows if you work hard it might come true," Maya said as no one noticed a girl in the room scoff.

It was soon Taiyo's turn as he stood up confident as always. "My name is Taiyo Suzaku and I do hope we can face each other in the field as equals," Taiyo said as once again a certain girl scoffed before someone walked into the classroom.

"Ah, Ms. Orimura. Is the meeting over already?" Maya asked while Ichika was surprised to see his older sister is a teacher here but he did his best not to show it.

"Yeah, Ms. Yamada. It must've been pretty tough, forcing all the students here to introduce themselves." Chifuyu replied.

"It's nothing. I don't mind, it is one of my duties as the assistant homeroom teacher." Maya explained, in a more energetic and an attentive look. But it was obvious that she was embarrassed.

Chifuyu then turned to her class before she began speaking. "Alright I'm Chifuyu Orimura and from here to graduation I will be your homeroom teacher I'll teach you everything I know on the IS so you better burn it to your memory!" she said as Ichika had to speak up but that was before the girls squealed like crazed fan girls.

"It's the real Chifuyu Orimura as our home room teacher!" "I want to have your babies!" "Can I get a lock of hair!" came some of the crazed girls as Ichika and Taiyo were surprised.

'Have these girls gone mental/loco?' were the thoughts of Ichika and Taiyo respectively.

Chifuyu sighed as this wasn't the first time she got the crazy girls. "Why do I always get the nuts?" she asked as the girls seemed to like it.

"Yes abuse us more curse us out!" one yelled as Ichika was about ready to grab his Buster gun, set it to stun and knock himself out with it then deal with these psychos luckily he kept his composure.

"So this is where you've been Chifuyu," Ichika said before his head was slammed to the desk.

"That's Orimura-sensei to you Orimura-san," Chifuyu said as she then let go of Ichika.

"Ittai," Ichika cried as he held his face in pain. 'So much for siblings reuniting,' Ichika thought as the pain was subsiding.

(Later)

Class ended for the day as Ichika was grabbing his stuff to head out as he knew he still had to find the new secret base for him and Taiyo to use. Who knows maybe they'll find a Yellow Buster while there at it sense the commander was still looking for a Yellow Buster. That was when Houki walked up to him as she looked serious.

"Can I talk to you for a bit," Houki asked as Ichika sighed.

"Sure," he said before he began following Houki to their destination.

(On the rooftop)

The trio were on the roof as it showed a good view of the school. "Is there a reason why you called me up here?" Ichika asked.

"Uhm…" Houki started

"Ah well, take your time, it's been 6 years since we've seen each other."

Houki didn't say anything as she was looking for an answer to give to her childhood friend.

"By the way, last year, you won the national kendo tournament, right?" Ichika said.

Houki looked surprised. "How did you know that?!" she demanded as Ichika was being calm about this.

"Well actually I was reading the newspaper that morning and recognized you," Ichika said as he looked at the view. "The view is nice from here don't you think," Ichika said as he watched on.

"I suppose," Houki said as Ichika stretched.

"Well then I have to head out I would at least like to explore the campus a bit," Ichika said as he began walking off.

"Wait I'll come with you," Houki said as Ichika didn't stop her.

(Later)

Ichika arrived at his dorm room as he had a hunch as to who his roommate would be. He walked in and knew he was right as he saw Taiyo playing video games with Nick and Gorisaki there waiting and they looked like they've been here all day.

"Oh Ichika!" Nick said as he noticed him.

"Hey Nick, Gorisaki." Ichika said

"Ah, hello." The blue buddyroid said to him. Taiyo just waved at him.

"Ok now let's get to the mission now do you have the coordinates of our new secret base?" Ichika asked as Gorisaki nodded.

"Yes I have it," Gorisaki said as Ichika nodded.

"Ok we'll find it when everyone is asleep so you guys don't scare anyone," Ichika said as they all nodded.

"Still wanted to get the location myself," Nick said as Ichika sighed.

"Nick your bad with directions for a robot cheetah," Ichika said as Nick sighed in defeat.

Everyone was soon asleep, Ichika Taiyo and the buddyroids were carefully walking outside the dormitory Gorisaki took the lead to find the entrance, it took a while but they found it.

It looked like any other wall before the saw a scanner on it that looked like something belonging to the school but if you looked closely you would see the Go-Buster insignia on it. The two scanned there Morphing Braces and a door opened to reveal their base of operations for the duration of the mission.

The placed looked like the one at HQ but smaller as Ichika had to admit it was nice. Nick and Gorisaki went to check out the base as Ichika nodded.

"Ok then now that we know where to go we should get some shut eye," Ichika said with a yawn.

"Agreed Nick Gorisaki stay here," Taiyo said as buddyroids nodded.

"Right," they said before the two Busters left back to their dorm room.

(The next day in class)

"Alright, any questions at this point?" Maya asked as she was teaching.

No one really answered and Ichika and Taiyo kept to themselves not wanting to cause any unwanted attention. Ichika and Taiyo nearly had a hard time reading, but memorizing a reference book or taking notes of that really helped.

Unknown to them, a certain blonde student was eyeing them. Soon break came and the two were talking to each other.

"Hey Ichika I'm bored, I wonder when Vaglass are gonna attack? Not that I want them to." Taiyo complained.

"Don't know Taiyo. But we have a job to do so don't blow our covers." Ichika reminded him. Just then the blond girl approached the two.

"What's up?" Taiyo asked.

"What a response!" The girl remarked looking a bit offended while the two were confused. "Just with me talking to you two should be enough to make you feel greatly honored. Can't either of you have a better attitude?"

"Depends should we know who you are?" Ichika as the girl looked shocked.

"What how can you not have heard of me Cecilia Alcott!" she demanded as Taiyo smirked.

"Well we have more important things to do then deal with IS stuff," Taiyo said as Ichika glared at him.

"Like what?" she demanded as Ichika sighed.

"None of your concern," Ichika said as he was being calm.

"None of my concern do you know who I am I am Cecilia Alcott the Representative contender of Great Britain," Cecilia said as Ichika sighed at her annoying him.

"And I should care because?" he asked as he knew one thing right now. There was no way in HELL he was letting her become Yellow Buster.

"How dare you! I'll have you know that I'm the elite amongst elites." Cecilia barked at them, now annoyed at their attitude. "I even beat the instructor at the entrance exam." She gloated.

'We've beaten worse than that.' Ichika and Taiyo thought.

"You really are doing a good job representing the elites by beating just one person." Ichika commented sarcastically, surprising her.

"Yeah, that's about the friendliest attitude we've seen in the past 15 years." Madoka responded sarcastically as well.

"If you don't fully understand anything regarding IS...if you cry and beg me, I may be inclined to teach you. After all, I'm an elite amongst elites, the 'only' one who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam." She gloated again.

"Probably a rigged match." Taiyo thought out loud in a whisper.

"I have to agree with you there," Ichika said as he decided to end this conversation. "We also beaten the instructor during the entrance exam. We saw she was holding back so we asked why and she explained that the instructors are required to go easy on the new students as to gauge their skill level and ability to enter the place if you win then you have potential but if you lose then you either have no hope or you need to practice more," Ichika said as Cecilia was shocked.

"So if you're planning on saying that the instructor went easy on us then you're sourly in for a surprise Ms. Elite," Taiyo said as he had a smirk on his face.

"Why you," Cecilia growled as Maya sighed.

"Ms. Alcott if you have a problem can you handle it after class, we're about to restart class," Maya said as Cecilia scoffed before walking back to her seat.

(Scene break the next morning Houki)

Houki was looking for Ichika and Taiyo sense Taiyo seemed like a nice guy even though he was a bit of a smart ass. As she walked she soon noticed them but when she was about to talk to them to her shock the wall opened to reveal a door as she was shocked. She saw they had breakfast already by the looks of their faces as she could tell something was definitely up.

"Ok either I'm going insane or Ichika wasn't doing what most men do sense the IS came around," Houki said as she would ask them about it later.

(Later)

Chifuyu was in front of the class as she knew they had adjusted enough now. "Ok the time has come for you to pick a class president, that class president will represent this class in the upcoming tournament the person you all elect will be your class president for the rest of the year so choose wisely," Chifuyu said as Ichika was being calm about this.

A student raised her hand.

"I would like to nominate Orimura."

"I feel the same." Another student said

Ichika tenses a bit at that. He has a cover to keep and these responsibility will slow down his duty as a Go-Buster.

Taiyo silently chuckled at his friend's misfortune while Ichika gave him a glare.

But of course Cecilia was against this and decided to voice her objection. "I shall now allow a boy to be our class representative it is an insult to an elite such as myself," Cecilia said as she was against this.

"Hey sense the class agreed you're kind of out voted," Taiyo wise cracked as Cecilia was really tempted to punch that smug look off his face.

"Very well then I challenge you to a duel!" Cecilia called as Ichika sighed.

"Fine any stipulations such as bets?" Ichika asked as Cecilia smirked.

"Yes the winner will be class president but if I win you have to be my servant," Cecilia said as before Ichika could decline that bet Taiyo spoke up.

"He accepts!" Taiyo called as he smirked. "And besides our personal IS's will be here by tomorrow and this will be Ichika's IS first field battle," Taiyo said as Ichika glared at his fellow Go-Buster but even he knew his IS would need a field test to see if its battle worthy against Vaglass.

Soon the students gasped in surprise and began gossiping.

"Personal machines?"

"This soon in freshman year?"

"Was the government backing them up?" Another wondered.

"That's awesome! I wish I have a personal machine too!"

"What that's absurd how can you have Personal IS's already I mean sure you're the first males to be able to use them but to have an IS so soon," Cecilia was also shocked as Ichika smirked.

"Now than when shall this duel be held?" Ichika said as he might as well go along with it.

"Stadium B will be available of Thursday but only for a short time and this would be an excellent show of an IS vs an IS," Chifuyu said as she was also curious about this apparent new state of the art IS.

"So looks like we have a date and time so everyone spread the word and start placing your bets," Taiyo said knowing he would make a fortune.

"Very well then prepare to face your doom," Cecilia said as they glared at each other.

(Later)

The male duo were heading to their base which was located near the dorm rooms so they can retrieve their IS's and prepare for the battle against Cecilia.

"Man this is gonna go so well." Taiyo said while smirking.

"I agree and I'm curious on what my IS looks like." Ichika said. But they aren't aware that Houki is following them.

"I'll know you'll win, but before the match you'll to practice, right?" Taiyo asked.

"Yeah, after all, practice makes perfect. I wonder if Houki will help me with a few tips about the IS way." Ichika wondered.

That was when there Morphing Braces started ringing like a phone. Ichika then turned a small knob on it.

_"CALL MODE!"_

"Ichika Taiyo are you there this is Kuroki," the commanding officer of the Go-Busters said as the two looked around not noticing the hidden Houki.

"This is Red and Blue Busters here," Ichika said as the conversation began.

"We have received scans that Vaglass are in the area so far they haven't found out how to get to the Enetron under the school yet so you must be prepared. I have also received reports of you accepting a duel against a Country representative of Britain I am ok with is as long as it's to help keep your cover up but don't do anything reckless," Kuroki said as the two nodded.

"Youkai," they said as Kuroki wasn't done yet.

"Now then one more matter of business is locating a Yellow Buster reports show that one student in that school might be capable of becoming Yellow Buster," he said as the duo were shocked.

'Yellow Buster?' she asked as she only knew of one team with different colored members but that would mean. 'Super Sentai?' she thought as that was the only logical explanation.

(Another location within the academy)

In the place where the Uchigane's, the training models for the students, a man with sunglasses with a white swirl on the left lens, with a combed back hairstyle wearing an IS instructor uniform was wondering around until he stopped right next to one of the Uchigane's.

"Now let's make a new type of roid." The man said to himself before taking out a laptop and a chip hooked to a wire. He placed the chip on the IS before opening the laptop and started typing on it.

"Bonjour Uchiganeroid." He said before taking out a card and slashed it on the computer like it's a cash register.

The IS soon began going through a transformation as it gained a pilot of sorts but it was also on auto pilot as it looked like some sort of machine monster.

**"What is your bidding Enter?"** the Uchiganeroid asked as it was ready to follow any orders from Enter.

"See I want you to cause a little trouble and gather a little Enetron so we can see if the Go-Busters can protect people and fight an IS," Enter said as the Uchiganeroid saluted.

**"It shall be done,"** it said as it was ready to gather Enetron from Vaglass.

(Another location)

After getting their IS's Ichika and Taiyo are wondering around looking for the Vaglass source while Houki was following them wondering on what they are doing.

"Honestly it's about time that there's a Metaloid here." Taiyo said to his friend.

"For once, I agree with you on that. My skills would get rusty." Ichika said while Houki was wondering on what they are talking about. As they are walking around they see Enter sitting on a bench while having a crepe.

Enter noticed them and walked towards them.

"Ça Va! Go-Busters." He said to them while surprising the two that he knows who they are, to Enter this wasn't a surprise seeing is how this is the first time meeting them in person.

"How do you know who we are?" Ichika asked as the identities of the Go-Busters were top secret and the only other people who might have been able to know are other Sentai.

"Oh my apologies allow me to introduce myself I am Enter the leader of Vaglass," Enter said as Ichika and Taiyo were ready for a fight. Enter just finished his crepe with a sinister smile.

"Ok you do realize we have to kick your ass now right," Taiyo said as he was ready.

"You can try," Enter began as he transformed shocking Houki. "But you'll fail," he said as the two got ready.

The pressed a button causing the Morphing bracer to open to a pair of shades.

_"IT MORPHING TIME!"_

They were then covered in a red and blue suit as Ichika was red and Taiyo was blue. Ichika's was missing the visor as his helmet was based off a cheetah. Taiyo was also missing the visor as his suit was blue and his helmet was based off a gorilla. "Let's morphing," they invoked as the visor from the braver attached to them and turned red and blue respectively.

"Red buster," Ichika invoked taking a ready stance.

"Blue Buster," Taiyo invoked as he was also ready.

"Tokemei Sentai Go-Busters!" they called out as Enter smirked.

"Not much of a Sentai without a third teammate," Enter said as Ichika growled.

"Buster! Ready...? GO!" he invoked before the duo attacked Enter in an attempt to defeat him or draw him away from this place.

Enter dodged a punch from Red-B and hits his back while Blue-B tried to punch his chest but Enter blocks it and kicked his side.

"I guess I'll leave you some company." Enter said before taking out his laptop and opening it before getting his card. He slashed it again before it summoned fifteen humanoid grunts with silver faces and fingers. They have black shoulder plates, gloves and boots with magenta colored suits. These are the Buglars.

"Get back here!" Red Buster called before the Buglars began attacking the two members of Go-Busters.

The two busters began fighting the enemy as they were attempting to stall them to give Enter time to escape. "We're going to need some weapons," Blue Buster said as Red nodded.

"Agreed," Red said before both Busters tapped there badge.

"TRANSPORT!"

With that being invoked the two Busters had swords they could use to even the playing fields.

"Ikuzo!" Red Buster said as they both charged with their swords in hand. Red was slashing two of them making sparks come out of them. A Buglar was about to punch him in the back of the head, but Red dodged and did a 130 degree kick to it. He slashed two of them with his sword before stabbing one in the back. He then used super speed to run and slash all of them before exploding.

Blue was having no problem thanks to his strength. He punched a Buglar to the ground before picking it up and throwing it knock two of them down.

"Amazing," Houki said as she just saw her classmates were members of some top secret organization meant to protect the world.

The remaining Buglars were in a group as Red and blue looked at each other. "Let's finish these guys off," Red said as Blue nodded.

"Hai," he said as the pulled a switch on their Morphing Bracers.

_"IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!"_

They soon got ready as they were being filled with the required energy and the Buglars were paralyzed in fear.

They swung their blades making energy slashes towards them making them explode.

"That does it." Red said before he and Blue took off their helmets.

"How much time does the enemy Megazord arrives?" Taiyo asked, they both check their Morphing Braces to see a timer that said 45:37.

"We still have some time, we can still beat the Metaloid." Ichika said they were about to go before they noticed Houki.

"Ichika... Suzaku-san is that really you?" Houki asked as even though IS's were making woman dominant there wasn't a single soul in the world who didn't know about the Super Sentai.

"Crap she must have saw us," Blue Buster cursed as Red Buster knew there cover was blown.

"Look Houki I can't explain right now but I have a Metaloid to fine before something called a Megazord arrives," Red Buster said as Houki was serious.

"Oh yeah then why the hell are you two Super Sentai!" she demanded as Red Buster wasn't shocked at being referred to as Super Sentai sense they have over 200 sempai's before them.

"Look Houki I promise we'll explain later but right now if we don't hurry the Megazord will no doubt cause major damage," Red Buster said before he began to run off to locate the Metaloid.

"I'll stay and explain! As you said we still have time!" Blue Buster said before reverting back to Taiyo.

"Alright! Then you'll be the one to fight the Megazord!" Red Buster said still running. Taiyo then looked to Houki still wanting an explanation.

"Let's go to the secret base I'll explain there." Taiyo told her before walking as Houki follows.

(Later)

Taiyo and Houki were at the entrance to the secret base, the scanner appeared and Taiyo scanned his Morphing Brace on it and the door appeared. They both entered then they found themselves in the base with Nick and Gorisaki. Gorisaki noticed them.

"Taiyo your back but where is Shinji? Also why did you bring this girl here have you already forgotten this place is supposed to be top secret," Gorisaki asked questioning Taiyo's judgment out of concern.

"Don't worry Gorisaki I got this," Taiyo said as the duo walked in. Houki was shocked at what she saw it was a bad within the Academy that she was pretty sure not even the teachers were aware of. "Ok Houki take a seat this will be a long explanation," Taiyo said as Houki took a seat but unaware to her it was a yellow rabbit like robot.

"Hey get off me," it said as Houki was surprised.

"Oh, sorry." Houki apologized to the robot. Then looked at Taiyo.

"Okay, the monsters you saw out there were called Buglars, they are Vaglass minions." Taiyo said to her.

"Vaglass?" Houki asked.

"Basically a bunch of evil people who are after a powerful energy source called Enetron and with it they want to take over the world so that where we and a group we work for called Go-Busters come in we are the only people who stand in there way but there's one problem," Taiyo said as Houki was curious.

"What?" she asked before the robot from before spoke up.

"The team is incomplete we still need a Yellow Buster," the robot said as Taiyo sighed.

"Ok but who are the robots?" Houki asked seeing the tree robots colored Red, Blue, and Yellow.

"They're the Buddyroids." A male voice said through the speakers. The two looked to see Kuroki on a screen.

"Commander Kuroki!" Taiyo said standing very straight. Houki guessed that he is in charge of the Sentai.

"Hello Taiyo." Kuroki greeted before eyeing Houki. "Nice to meet you."

"Uh sir sorry we were compromised by her we figured we should contact you to see what we should do about this girl," Taiyo said as Houki didn't realized they were under cover.

Kuroki looked at Houki carefully before making a decision.

"Make her Yellow Buster." Kuroki said surprising Taiyo and the Buddyroids.

"Eh!?" They yelled out. It was surprising Houki too.

"You're kidding right she has no training outside of IS hell I'll be surprised if she can even henshin," the bunny Buddyroid yelled as Houki glared at the robot rabbit.

"Who are you to say I can't make it," she growled as the rabbit got in her face.

"I'm Usada Lettuce and I'm not too sure if your Go-Buster material," Usada said as Kuroki spoke up.

"We shall see then," Kuroki as soon a container opened to reveal a Morphing Bracer.

Houki walked towards the container and picked up the Morphing Bracer.

"This is…" Houki said recalling on how Ichika and Taiyo used it to transform. Taiyo walked to her.

"Yup and it seems he trusts you to keep the whole undercover thing a secret." Taiyo told her, she nodded.

"Now go help Ichika." Kuroki ordered while showing a timer that says 23:34.

"Youkai!" Taiyo said doing the Go-Buster salute. He and Houki then went to help him.

(With Ichika)

Ichika runs around looking for the Metaloid, as he was running he looked up to see which he guesses is the Metaloid, to him it looked like the training unit of the IS.

"I'll just shoot you down then." Ichika said taking out his Ichigan Buster gun, he carefully aimed for one of the wings, he shot them and was lucky enough that it succeeded, the Uchiganeroid is now on the ground.

**"Who shot me!"** the Uchiganeroid demanded as it was on the ground. It looked to Ichika as he was in his civilian form as he knew the boy wasn't a normal person.

"That would be me," Ichika said as the Uchiganeroid recognized the weapon from its data.

**"Go-Buster?!"** the machine asked shocked as Ichika smirked.

"Mission start," Ichika said before he began firing at the machine but it then took out a sword of sorts and began deflecting the attacks.

**"Face it you can't defeat me I'm stronger than all the other Metaloids before me,"** it said as it soon charged at Ichika and attempted to slice him but Ichika ducked and covered away from the attack as the Uchiganeroid had him cornered. **"Now prepare to die Go-Buster,"** it said before laser fire hit it. Ichika turned to see Taiyo and surprisingly Houki holding a Buster Gun.

"Houki what are you doing here?!" Ichika asked as they regrouped.

"Long story short Houki is now Yellow Buster," Taiyo said as the Metaloid was shocked.

**"Three Go-Busters?!"** he asked as he was shocked.

"I guess it's time to show this monster who we are," Houki said as they got ready. They then pressed a button on their Morphing Bracers activating them.

_"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"_

"Let's morphing!" the three Go-Busters invoked as the shades came up on their Bracers and the three were covered in there respected suits but Houki's helmet was based off a rabbit. The shades then attached to the helmets completing the suits.

"Red Buster," Red introduced as he took a stance.

"Blue Buster," Blue said as he was ready for battle.

"Yellow Buster," Houki now Yellow said as they were ready.

"TOKEMAI SENTAI GO-BUSTERS!" they invoked as they were now ready.

"Bakana!" the Uchiganeroid said as it was shocked.

"Busters! Ready?" Red began as they all took a ready stance.

"GO!" all three of them invoked before the charged in.

*Insert Busters Ready Go!

**"Onore!"** the Uchiganeroid yelled taking out a katana, it charged at them and made an attempt to slice Red but he blocked it with his Sougan Blade and Yellow and Blue took it as an opportunity to strike it, kick from Yellow and punch from Blue pushing the Metaloid back. Yellow then jumped in the air to do a flying kick to the chest which struck it, the Uchiganeroid got angry and made an attempt to punch Yellow but Blue got in its way and blocked its big fist.

Red came in with his Buster Gun as he was firing at the Uchiganroid while running. Red then jumped over the monster as he fired upon it during a flip. Yellow and Blue then came in with their own Sougan Blades as they hacked and slashed at the Metaloid as they were on the winning side.

**"Kisama!"** the Metaloid yelled before sending laser fire at the Busters but the laser miss causing an explosion behind them as the Uchiganeroid was getting madder. **"Die!"** he yelled as he took out his Katana again but the Busters with their Sougan Blades began a sword fight with the Uchiganeroid.

Yellow found an opening and jumped to slash the Metaloid in the chest leaving Blue the opportunity to jump and use his strength to punch it in the face making it fall to the ground.

"The finisher!" Red called out as he, Blue and Yellow got out their guns and pulled the switch on their Morphing Braces.

"IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!"

**"Crap,"** Uchiganoid cursed before the combined powered up lasers fired and hit the Metaloid.** "Damn you Go-Busters!"** the metal monster yelled as it fell down and blew up.

"That takes care of that." Blue said before putting his gun away while Red looks at his Morphin Brace.

"Uh, guys the enemy Megazord will be here any second now." Red said getting them to check their Morphin Braces to see that theirs a time limit.

00:04

00:03

00:02

00:01

00:00

The ground started shaking and the Go-Busters looked to see a Megazord Beta with Uchigane wings and its swords.

"Guess we'll need you and Nick for this one." Blue suggested which Red agreed too.

That was when Nick appeared. "Hope I'm not late," Nick said as Red looked to Nick.

"No you're on time but right now we need CB-01," Red said as Nick nodded.

"Youkai," Nick said before he transformed into a motorcycle.

"That's so cool can mine do that?" Yellow asked as Blue sighed.

"You have a lot to learn so right now watch your Sempai," Taiyo said as Red got on Nick and drove off.

As Red was driving around town, Buster Vehicle CB-01, a giant red car, appeared behind him.

"Ikuze Nick!" Red exclaimed.

"Youkai!" Nick exclaimed.

A small section of Buster Vehicle CB-01 opened before Red and Nick slowed down and were picked up by the vehicle.

(Cockpit)

Red was taken to the cockpit where Nick was also the controls as Red got ready. "Begin conversion," Red said as he pressed a set of buttons.

(Outside)

Buster Vehicle CB-01 began to transform as it turned into a giant robot as it was ready for battle. The robot was mainly red with now evidence of its car form on it as it had a visor over its two yellow eyes which were glaring down at the Megazord.

(With Yellow and Blue)

"What's that robot called?" Houki, who along with Taiyo has her helmet off, asked curiously.

"That's CB-01 Ace." He answered her.

(Battlefield)

Ace approached the Megazord before it could get to a tower that has Enetron stored in it and pulled it back and punch it in the face.

The two machines began exchanging blows as it was evident that Ace was stronger than the Megazord. As they fought the Megazord began firing lasers but Ace turned into a red Cheetah and began avoiding the laser blasts before turning back into its Megazord form. Ace then pulled out its Victory Sword as the Megazord pulled out a Katana before they began a battle of blades.

(Cockpit)

"Let's finish this!" Red yelled.

"Hai!" Nick exclaimed before Red pressed the button on his Morphing Brace.

"IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!"

(Outside)

Ace's blade glowed green energy which was Enetron before it slashed the Megazord's katana before slashing its chest making it fall to the ground and explode.

(Cockpit)

Red took off his helmet revealing Ichika but in his suit.

"Shutdown confirmed." Ichika said while smiling.

(Scene break the next day)

News spread fast at the Academy that there were three masked heroes called the Go-Busters who fought a corrupted IS and defeated a much larger one. What they assumed was that the yellow one was the leader sense she was a girl but when they heard that the red robot was piloted by the red Buster and he was a guy which made some people second guess the males but what rumors showed they were the next in a long line of heroes called the Super Sentai.

Ichika, Taiyo, and Houki were sitting in class on break as they smiled. "Hey we have vigilante status," Taiyo said as Houki who was wearing the Morphine Bracer as it was hidden under her uniform's sleeve smiled.

"Yeah but still I can't believe I'm a Super Sentai," Houki said as Ichika smiled.

"Yeah but after classes are done you'll meet us at the base to begin your training," Ichika said as Houki looked at him as Taiyo smiled.

"Yeah you're still new so we need to get you up to par so you can pilot your Megazord and fight Vaglass," Taiyo said as Houki nodded.

"I'll do my best," she said as Ichika smiled.

"I know you will," he said as Houki blushed at that comment.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hope you enjoyed this and leave a review before you leave anyway hope you liked another of my anime Super Sentai.


End file.
